


Head Over Heels

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Related, Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: A drabble inspired by thisdrawingby Mysteriousbean5.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Is it promptis? Or is he just checking a boo boo, you decide😉](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509191) by MysteriousBean5. 

> I couldn’t get this scenario out of my head since I saw the drawing, and I have no self control. I wrote this thing on my phone- with nobody else proofreading-and it’s the smuttiest thing I have ever written. Please forgive me. And enjoy.

“_Shit!_” Noctis presses his head back and covers his eyes.

“What is it?” Ignis asks, from the driver’s seat.

Noctis just groans.

“I don’t suppose you forgot to hand off those dog tags?”

He _did_. While Ignis and Gladio were shopping, Noctis was supposed to give Dave the hunters’ tags they’d found recently, but he got distracted.

“Oh no!” Prompto exchanges a guilty look with Noctis. “We were playing with the dog. Sorry!”

Gladio pats Noctis on the shoulder and says, “No big deal. We’ll deliver ‘em next time we roll through there.”

“It sucks though, to keep their loved ones waiting.” Prompto chews on his lip. “_Shit!_ This is my fault.”

“No it’s _my_ fault. I had the tags.” 

Ignis sighs, “I’m sure it was a group effort.”

Prompto sinks into his seat, looking miserable.

“Hey,” Noctis leans forward, “it’s still pretty early, why don’t we go back?”

Gladio grimaces. “I need to get out of this car—stretch out my legs. And I was hoping to spend some time on my forms.”

Ignis nods, “I’d like to get dinner started. We’ll be back that way soon enough. Try not to worry about it in the meantime.”

“Yeah, okay. That makes sense.” Prompto gives Ignis one of his ’everything-is-fine’ smiles, but Noctis knows better.

“We’re almost to the haven. You guys get out and set up camp, and Prompto and I can go back. I’ll drive.” 

Ignis frowns. “Alright, but be quick. I don’t like the idea of you driving at night when it’s just the two of you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Noctis rolls his eyes. 

“We’ll be back before you know it!” Prompto beams.

⁂

With the dog tags successfully delivered, they’re driving down a remote gravel road on their way back to camp, when Noctis pulls over. The sky and everything below it is bathed in warm light, but all Noctis can see at the moment is his beautiful best friend.

“Why’d you stop?” Prompto teases, then wets his lips.

Noctis answers by leaning across the center console and kissing him—hard. It’s already dusk. They don’t have any time to waste. He pulls away, smiling, and tilts his head toward the back seat.

They quickly escape their seatbelts, then hop out and back into the car. Noctis lays on his back, pulling Prompto down on top of himself, and resumes the heated kiss. He threads his fingers through Prompto’s hair and tugs—making him let out a satisfying little moan into Noctis’s mouth.

Prompto pushes himself up onto his knees—head and shoulders pressed awkwardly against the roof. He has his boots hanging off the edge of the seat, half-way out the open door behind him. (He’s always so afraid of getting the car dirty.) “Shirt—off,” he gasps, and helps Noctis wriggle out of his black tee. Then he bends forward to leave a trail of kisses down Noctis’s neck, between his ribs, and across his stomach. He pauses to poke the tip of his nose into Noctis’s belly button, and they both laugh. Then he moves lower. Noctis inhales sharply and presses up into Prompto’s hands around his hips—Prompto’s perfect mouth against his fly. He wants his best friend so much. And now he knows that Prompto wants him too. He’s never going to get over how awesome this is, or stop kicking himself because they didn’t start doing this years ago.

Prompto rocks back so he’s balancing upright again. Noctis squirms under his hands as he fumbles with the drawstring and button on Noctis’s pants, and carefully unzips him. 

Noctis gazes up at his favorite person in the world, haloed by the golden light of the setting sun. He runs a hand reverently over the freckles dusting Prompto’s right arm. He hovers his hips just off the seat and doesn’t breathe as Prompto takes hold of the top of his waistband, and shoots him a wicked grin. Then Prompto tugs hard, rocking backwards—and topples right out of the car with a yelp.

“Prompto!” Noctis pulls his pants up and scrambles after him. His boots kick up a cloud of dirt as he slides into the ditch.

He just barely manages to suppress his laughter when he sees Prompto sitting on the ground amongst the brush, looking dazed. “Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah, just . . . one of these bushes whacked me in the head.”

Moving closer, Noctis brushes the hair from Prompto’s forehead. There’s a red streak where he must have gotten whipped by a twig as he rolled down here. “Well, it’s not bleeding.” He presses gentle lips to the minor injury. 

“Yeah, I’ll live.”

Eager to get back to it, Noctis moves his hand to Prompto’s cheek, drawing him into another kiss. He’s sitting in Prompto’s lap, and they’re pressed close—greedy for one-another's touch. There’s so much more room outside in this ditch, but anybody could just come by and see them. So he makes himself break away. He helps Prompto to his feet, and pulls him back to towards the car.

“C’mon. And close the door behind you this time.”


End file.
